Kikyou
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Seorang gadis dengan iris mata berwarna violet mengarahkan beberapa kuntum bunga Kikyou pada Byakuya. Dia pun tersenyum dan bertanya, "Hisana, apa kau tahu arti dari bunga Kikyou ini?" Special Fic for Byakuya's B'day. RnR, plz? Maaf kalau garing...


Bulan purnama minggu ini bagus! Yay, dah mau imlek! Nggak sabar nih! Hahaha! (?)

Oh ya... Edan, tiba-tiba acc saya tak bisa upload fic. Terpaksa pakai cara curang, maaf ya kalau format tulisannya rada berantakan...  
Spesial untuk yang ultah pada tanggal 31 Januari, berbahagialah kalian karena tanggal ulang tahun kalian persis seperti Byakuya-sama! (halah)

Yosh, enjoy!! Maaf kalau garing...

* * *

**Kikyou**

by : Jess Kuchiki

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**NOTE : **"berbicara", _'berpikir'_

* * *

"Byakuya-sama! Byakuya-sama!" panggil seorang gadis yang memiliki iris mata berwarna violet dari kejauhan. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda yang dia panggil barusan.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh padanya. Menunggu hingga gadis itu dapat mengatur nafasnya dengan normal.

"Ada apa, Hisana?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

"Ini untukmu," katanya sembari mengarahkan beberapa kuntum bunga berwarna biru keunguan yang kelopak luarnya sudah mekar membentuk bintang, sedangkan kelopak dalamnya berwarna putih dan masih kuncup, sehingga bunga itu terlihat seperti lonceng.

Byakuya pun menerima bunga-bunga itu. "Ini... Bunga Kikyou. Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Apa Byakuya-sama lupa? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu," ujar Hisana dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Oh... Benar juga," kata Byakuya setelah berpikir sesaat.

"Maafkan aku kalau hadiahnya tidak semewah pemberian teman Byakuya-sama yang lainnya..." Hisana menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, aku malah lebih menyukai pemberianmu ini. Bunga Kikyou ini adalah bunga kesukaanku. Terima kasih banyak untuk hadiahnya, Hisana," ucap Byakuya senang.

"Begitu 'kah? Syukurlah kalau Byakuya-sama menyukainya," ujar Hisana lega.

"Hisana, apa kau tahu arti dari bunga Kikyou ini?"

"Arti bunga Kikyou?" Hisana berpikir sesaat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya memandang bunga biru keunguan yang di tangannya untuk sesaat, kemudian menoleh pada gadis yang bersamanya. Dia tersenyum hangat dan berkata, "Makna dari bunga Kikyou ini... Sama seperti perasaanku padamu, Hisana."

Hisana jadi tersipu malu mendengarnya. "Jadi... Apa arti dari bunga Kikyou itu, Byakuya-sama?"

"Bunga Kikyou itu artinya...."

* * *

"Taichou..."

"Taichou!"

"Ngg?"

Kedua kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup sepenuhnya itu, kini terbuka secara perlahan.

"Aku... Tertidur, ya?" tanya Byakuya pada wakil kaptennya itu. Dia pun mengucek pelan kedua matanya yang terlihat lelah itu dengan satu tangannya. Sudah tiga hari penuh dia terus-menerus berhadapan dengan lembaran kertas yang tidak pernah habis di atas mejanya.

"Hanya sebentar, Taichou. Sekarang periksa lembaran yang ini," kata Renji sambil meletakkan tumpukan kertas di hadapan Byakuya.

"...Baiklah," balas Byakuya datar sembari mengambil lembaran kertas yang menggunung di hadapannya.

Renji menghela nafasnya. "Aku ini wakil yang payah, bukan 'kah begitu, Taichou?"

"Hm?" Byakuya bergumam bingung mendengar perkataan wakilnya itu.

"Di hari spesial Taichou-nya sendiri, aku tak bisa membuat Taichou agak santai. Malah memintamu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas berat ini, aku benar-benar fukutaichou yang payah," ujar Renji menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Renji. Ini memang sudah tugasku juga, bukan hanya tugasmu."

Untuk sesaat, suasana kantor itu kembali menjadi hening.

"Bagaimana kalau Taichou menghirup udara malam untuk sesaat?" usul Renji.

"Aku belum punya waktu untuk istirahat, Renji," balas Byakuya yang masih fokus pada lembaran kertas yang di tangannya.

"Ayolah... Taichou istirahat saja sebentar! Bulan purnama hari ini indah," kata Renji sembari menarik paksa Byakuya dari tempat duduknya itu.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapi-an!" Renji pun menodorong kaptennya hingga keluar dari kantor. "Istirahatlah sejenak, Taichou! Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, bukan? Jangan memaksakan diri, biar aku saja yang mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu."

Renji pun menutup pintu kantor itu dari dalam. Dan Byakuya hanya pasrah melihat pemaksaan wakil kaptennya tadi.

*

Sesuai perkataan wakil kaptennya, bulan purnama hari ini terlihat jelas di langit malam Seireitei. Tidak ada awan-awan gelap yang mengganggu cahaya putih yang dipancarkan bulan purnama itu.

"Nii-sama!" Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil memanggilnya dari kejauhan, berlari kecil ke arah Byakuya yang sedang menatap langit malam. Byakuya pun menoleh pada gadis yang sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Rukia? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"M-Maaf, aku takut mengganggu pekerjaan Nii-sama, jadi aku menunggu sampai Nii-sama keluar," jelas gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Lalu, ada apa?"

Rukia mengarahkan beberapa kuntum bunga berwarna biru keunguan yang tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuh kecilnya.

"Ini untuk Nii-sama," ucapnya saat mengarahkan bunga-bunga itu.

"Bunga... Kikyou?" ujar Byakuya pelan sembari menerima bunga-bunga yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku hanya bisa menghadiahkan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Nii-sama. Maaf kalau..." kata Rukia gelagapan.

"Tidak apa, ini sudah membuatku senang. Ini bunga kesukaanku," potong Byakuya. "Terima kasih banyak, Rukia."

"Sama-sama, Nii-sama," balas Rukia dengan senyum.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam, masih menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di atas mereka.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya.

"Ya, Nii-sama?" Gadis itu menoleh pada Byakuya.

"Apa kau tahu arti dari bunga Kikyou ini?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Nii-sama. Apa artinya?" tanyanya.

Untuk sesaat Byakuya tersenyum kecil pada jawaban Rukia. Mengingatkan dia pada jawaban yang pernah diberi oleh mendiang istrinya dulu. _'Persis seperti Hisana,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Bunga Kikyou itu artinya... 'Cinta yang tak berubah', Rukia," balas Byakuya dengan senyum.

Kata-kata itu melengkapi kenangan lama Byakuya bersama Hisana yang sempat terpotong sebelumnya. Sementara Rukia hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membalas senyum yang diberi Byakuya padanya.

**=The End=**

* * *

A/N:

Endingnya ngaco...?  
Oh tidak!! Pernyataan itu... Aku membuat Byakuya menjadi duda selamanya!! -lho-

Tau kan bunga apa itu? Bunga Kikyou itu bunga kesukaan Byakuya, bisa disebut juga _'Chinese Bellflower'_, bunga balon, ataupun bunga lonceng. Etho, jadi teringat Kikyo-sama yang di InuYasha. (?)

Selamat ulang tahun aja buat Byakuya, duda kita yang tercinta... Semoga cintanya pada Hisana tak akan pernah padam dan menjadi duda selamanya!! (diSenbonzakura)

Okeh, makasih banyak sudah mampir... Segala macam jenis **review** diterima, plz? :(


End file.
